


День Дурака

by midnight_comes



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_comes/pseuds/midnight_comes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что о быте и нравах Дендарийских наёмников, а также о нетрадиционных методах антистрессовой терапии.<br/>Написано на спор (спорили о том, что я смогу написать обоснованный текст к весьма легкомысленной картинке).</p>
            </blockquote>





	День Дурака

– Что здесь происходит?  
Капитан «Ариэля» не повышал голоса, однако поднятый до его прихода шум сразу затих. Команда молча смотрела на него, на лицах читалось: «Ну вот, приплыли».  
– Мы космический флот или бродячий цирк?  
Если припомнить подвиги сержанта Данио и его товарищей, никто не мог дать однозначный ответ на этот вопрос. Капитан Торн сам это понимал.  
– Итак, кто-нибудь посвятит меня в суть происходящего?  
Торн внимательно посмотрел на лейтенанта Дансени, ожидая ее ответа.  
Ее внешний вид производил сильное впечатление. Старший медик «Ариэля», обычно строгая и сдержанная, никогда не отличалась чудачествами. Сейчас вместо скромного серого с белым мундира на ней красовалось пончо фиолетового цвета и шелковые ярко-зеленые панталоны. Лицо было накрашено в тон: зеленые разводы вокруг глаз и кричащая ярко-малиновая помада на губах. Причем и то, и другое было нанесено размашисто и щедро, без экономии косметики. Такого эффекта никогда не достигала даже сержант Андерсон, известная любительница экстравагантного макияжа, которая возила с собой чемодан косметики, в буквальном смысле слова.  
Сама Андерсон стояла рядом, но Бел Торн узнал ее не сразу. Ее прическа и наряд были просто неописуемыми, и что именно на ней было надето, капитан «Ариэля» так и не смог опознать. Особенно сильное впечатление производил ее маникюр химически чистых цветов спектра. Торн с трудом заставил себя отвести взгляд от ее рук.  
Впрочем, весь экипаж выглядел не лучше. Лица раскрашены, словно у цетагандийцев. Поправочка: пьяных, страдающих слабоумием цетагандийцев. Одежда не по размеру, странная, словно с чужого плеча, не подходящая ни для чего, кроме дурдома на выезде.  
Да они даже первого помощника умудрились в это втянуть! Вот он стоит, на щеке отпечаток чьей-то помады, судя по всему, того же оттенка, что и у Дансени, и радостная улыбка ещё не полностью сошла с физиономии.  
Слово взяла Дансени.  
– Капитан, это был эксперимент.  
– Вам не кажется, что вы поняли утверждение «воин должен внушать страх» слишком буквально?  
– Э-э-э… Капитан, пожалуйста, выслушайте.  
– Весь превратился в слух, лейтенант. Надеюсь, у вас найдутся по-настоящему веские основания? И объясните же мне наконец, как вам удалось превратить корабль в такое… такое… – Торн, казалось, впервые не нашел нужных слов. – И кто все это затеял?  
– Я, капитан.  
Только остатки самообладания помешали Торну отвесить челюсть. Дансени всегда казалась ему крайне здравомыслящей, а тут такое шоу! Спасибо, что хоть не в открытом космосе.  
Лицо медика стало серьезным, насколько это было возможно при таком макияже:  
– Это общая антистрессовая терапия.  
– Прошу прощения? – Торн иронично поднял брови.  
Дансени выдержала взгляд, не смущаясь.  
– Мы – солдаты и наемники, мы постоянно рискуем жизнью, к стрессу нам не привыкать, но операция на Дагуле-IV… была очень тяжелой для всех нас.  
Торна передернуло. Это дикое преуменьшение. Дагула была безумно сложной и изматывающе тяжелой. Флот устал считать потери. Сама Дансени, лучший медик дендарийцев, не держалась на ногах от усталости, когда всё закончилось.  
– Мы застряли здесь и, похоже, застряли надолго. Люди сильно деморализованы. Одна только история с Данио чего стоит. И тут я вспомнила, что сегодня День Дурака.  
– День чего?  
– Это забавный старинный праздник, капитан. Я же с Земли, вы ведь помните.  
Торн помнил.  
– Кажется, откуда-то из этих мест?  
– Не совсем, – Дансени улыбнулась, и ее лицо в идиотской раскраске стало похоже на маску грустного клоуна. – Я из Парижа.  
Торну это ничего не говорило. Он не был силен в земной географии.  
– По старой традиции, – продолжила Дансени, – в День Дурака люди одеваются в нелепые костюмы, разыгрывают друг друга, подшучивают и веселятся. И я подумала, что это сейчас пойдет нам всем на пользу. И если праздновать, то как раз сегодня и именно не покидая корабля. Мое предложение было воспринято командой с энтузиазмом, мы даже подумали, что будет неплохо разыграть и вас, капитан.  
Торн еще раз внимательно осмотрел лицо и наряд Дансени, поморщился, но ничего не сказал и ушел к себе в каюту.  
Когда через несколько минут капитан вернулся, бесшабашное веселье уже успело смениться унынием и отчаянием. Сержант Андерсон, тихонько ругаясь, искала в чемодане с косметикой средство для снятия макияжа. Дансени с грустным видом сидела рядом, в ее глазах читалось явственное «я виновата, пусть меня и накажут». Старший помощник задумчиво чесал в затылке, приоткрыв от усердия рот. Отпечаток помады на его щеке совсем размазался, к нему прибавился отпечаток ладони. Остальные члены команды живописно подпирали стены.  
Увидев капитана, Андерсон ойкнула и выронила только что найденный флакончик. Челюсти старшего помощника захлопнулись со стуком. Дансени нервно сглотнула, ее глаза округлились и, казалось, заняли половину лица в зеленых разводах. Все уставились на капитана Торна.  
Капитан Торн был в бетанском саронге, верхнюю часть его торса украшала небрежная повязка цвета бешеной фуксии, завязанная громадным бантом на стратегически важном месте.  
– Сюрприз, лейтенант, – широко улыбнулся Торн. – Если я не могу остановить это безумное мероприятие, мне придется его возглавить.  
– Оу… э…  
– Что-то не так, лейтенант?  
– Вам... очень идет. И в саронге особенно заметно, что у вас… Что у вас красивые ноги!  
– Знаю.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга и неудержимо расхохотались.


End file.
